1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In a conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the outer peripheral surface of an image carrier, such as a photoreceptor drum, is charged, then exposed, and by then developing the thus formed electrostatic latent image with toner, the latent image is made visible and a toner image is formed on the image carrier. An image is then formed on a recording medium by transferring the toner image onto a recording medium, such as paper or the like, and fixing the toner image.